


Creep

by themistrollsin



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick watches Jonathan sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creep

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 Song: If I Never Knew You from Pocahontas

Patrick lays on his side as he watches Jonathan sleep. This isn’t the first time he’s done this; and likely won’t be the last. After being together for nearly five years now, Patrick still has moments of doubt. He’s never doubted Jonathan’s feelings for him. He simply still can’t believe that this is real. There are mornings where he’s afraid he’ll wake up and it’ll all be a dream; just like this morning. It’s always these mornings that Patrick will wake up before Jonathan just to watch him.

Jonathan groans. “I hate when you watch me sleep,” he mutters as he shifts enough to put his arm behind his head. “What’s up?”

“Nothing,” Patrick answers. “Just one of those days. Johnny, if I never knew you…”

“I wouldn’t have to wake up to you being creepy and watching me sleep.”

Patrick smirks. “I’m being serious.”

“You do know me and we are here.” He reaches over and takes Patrick’s hand. “Got it?”

“Yeah, got it.” Patrick leans over and kisses Jonathan. “Sorry. Go back to sleep.”


End file.
